Returning
by Kojwreck
Summary: My first story, please read, please review. Edited now, so it looks a bit better. Please read! *Hugs*
1. A Rude Awakening

Ok... my first chapter of my first story. Have mercy, please!

Thingies. Namco Owns everything. Except what I own. There, that oughta cover it..

I'd really love a review from somebody, I can't tell if this is really good or really crap.

Thanks.

* * *

Hm…

Hm… … … Questions weren't needed… It would make sense to ask something, anything about what was going on. But it was unnecessary now… His eyelids were so heavy, he couldn't have opened them if he were to try… Silence enveloped him completely. This was pure bliss…

Voices suddenly began to sound around him, ripping him away from his peace that he wished could have lasted forever. The voices were so badly muffled that they could not be determined while he felt such weakness. Now questions _were_ needed. What was going on? Where was he? _Who_ was he? He tried to move, but found he couldn't. Something was holding his arms firmly in place. He struggled to finally open his eyes with all the strength he could muster. He was surrounded by a blue-tinted liquid and could only barely determine what was on the other side. He uncomfortably shifted as he saw shady figures surrounding him and walking about. One turned to him. After noticing his movement, she turned to another and spoke.

By this time, his senses had improved significantly, and he was well aware that his mouth was covered by some sort of tube that was sticking its way uncomfortably down his throat. And, although his arms and legs were held in place, he could hear them.

"Dr.", she said, "No.4 is awake". The other character walked over to her, and looked toward said 'No.4'. "About time" he said bluntly, then walked over to the tank. "No irregular vital signs… He's breathing fine…". The man was looking at some sort of chart overhead. "Up the dosage by 24 mills, and we'll observe him for a couple of more days", he told her, and she nodded. She went over to the side where No.4 couldn't see. Suddenly, No.4 felt a sudden urge of sleepiness come over him, and, despite his best efforts, he fell soundly back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Poor No.4...

Anyways, just thought I'd let ye all know that this first chapter is short- and that that wont happen again. Well, not usually anyway. Promise!


	2. Breaking and Entering

My second chapter... Please review!

Oh yeah I forgot to say it last time but sorry for the crappy title of the story. The chapter titles are ok, but I hadn't a clue what to name it.

Same namco rules as in the first one. Namco owns all.

* * *

It was a cold, dark night, and stars dotted the sky. There were a few windows scattered here and there along the wall. A lone figure stood with his hands pocketed, standing outside a large building. The figure looked up and along the side of it. He counted across three and down six. This had been planned out to the slightest detail. However, he was nervous, that would be obvious for anybody watching, only there were none. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand and began to pace.

Rhyne was his name. Rhyne stood in runners and dark blue jeans with a belt pulled taught around them. He had dark green fur covering his body, with white on the palms of his hands, his face, his stomach and chest, and dark pink on the underside of his ears. He wore two red bracelets on his wrists. His long stiff ears folded back down behind him and stretched down to his ankles.

He looked as if he had come to a decision. He stopped pacing and looked back up to the window he had chosen. "Okay, then", he said, preparing himself. His ears stretched back a bit, and suddenly began flapping blaringly fast, making a powerful vibrating sound. Slightly resembling a dragonfly, he took off from the ground and rose quickly toward the selected window. Once at the right height, he began to move in toward the window and landed on the frame outside. He held onto the edges with his hands.

Looking back over his shoulder toward the deathly-long drop behind him, he grinned slightly at his success. Working quickly now, he took out a switchblade from the back pocket of is jeans. Flicking it open, he pushed it in and the edge and slid it along. He slid it along all four sides of the window. Speed-flapping is ears to ensure he wouldn't fall off, Rhyne took hold of the window at two sides and leant back at an angle that would have been impossible had it not been for the dragonfly flapping of his ears. Pulling it off its severed hinges, he tilted it and twisted it so as he could bring it in with him. When he had done that, he turned around and leant in on the other side of its frame so it looked natural enough. _'Close inspection would show what happened to this'_, Rhyne thought. "Meh..", he said to himself, "How often do windows get close inspection?".

Rhyne put his hands on the edges of the window and concentrated hard. His long red bracelets began to brighten and shine. Electricity splurted from them down along his hands and into the sides of the windows and welded them back on.

Turning around, Rhyne realised that he was in the room with the power grid, just as he had planned. He walked slowly over to it, but heard a clicking sound over to the right hand side of the room.

"Don't move", the figure told him. Rhyne grinned and leant one arm against the weakest part of the engine.

"Yeah?", Rhyne asked, unable to hold back his grin. The figure held the gun threateningly, pointing it directly at Rhyne's head.

"Any reason why you're in restricted area C4?", the worker asked. Rhyne looked up toward the ceiling and thought hard with a smug look on his face. The bracelet on his left hand began to glow brightly. Rhyne looked back toward the figure and nodded.

"Yes" he exclaimed, and a jolt of electricity was fired through the generator. The generator was already weak at this part, and this electric bolt was enough to overpower it.

With a sudden bust and deafening crack, the generator broke down. Gunshots were heard echoing throughout the room, now pitch black due to the lack of electricity. Rhyne had the advantage; he was able to see in the dark. The worker was firing almost randomly, aiming wherever he last heard some sound. Some of his shots hit the generator, and started a small blaze. The blaze wasn't that big at first, but then it began to spread until it was large enough to illuminate the entire room, and reveal to the worker that Rhyne wasn't in front of him. The worker looked nervously around in front of him, and saw that the generator was catching fire fairly fast. Panicking, he ran from the room and slammed the door shut before the whole generator blew up, causing a large explosion which blew the door the worker had just shut off its hinges, and knocked the worker against the wall behind him.

Rhyne was already a long way down the hall, and heard the explosion quite a distance behind him. Sprinting down the hall, he made a sharp turn to the right and jumped clean down some stairs. "So much for stealth", he said to himself as he headed to lab B6. _'Fire rises,'_ he thought, _'so I've to get there quick, it's two floors up'_.

Arriving at a large circular staircase, Rhyne flapped his ears is dragonfly fashion and flew up through the middle for two floors, then grabbed onto the railing and flung himself over it, front-flipping in the air once and landing on his feet. Dashing toward the lab, he stood outside the lab and looked at the number pad of the code-locked door. Taking out a complicated device of his own, he began to press buttons on it and tried to hack his way into the system. This room ran on a backup generator, so its electricity supply still remained.

He was about half way complete when he looked to the side of the door and is eyes narrowed. "Idiots..", he murmured, and he put the gear away. Stretching his arms, he prepared to break through a long glass pane running along down the side of the door. It would ordinarily be too small for somebody to fit through, but Rhyne was thin enough to get past. Taking a running blow at it, he smashed the glass. Rhyne then brushed off the few bits of glass that were left around the edges and squeezed his way through.

Running over to the large tube with the creature in it, he looked up to the top where '**No. 4**' was written in large bold letters. "This is the one", Rhyne said to himself. He hit the light switch and walked back over to the tube, then tapped on the glass. "Hello?", he asked. Seeing that the creature was stirring slightly, Rhyne smiled. "I'll get you out of here, 'kay?". Rhyne went over to a large machine and pressed some of the buttons, releasing No. 4's limbs from restriction. Another unplugged and emptied the tank of the fluid that surrounded the creature. After a couple more moments, Rhyne had the computer raise the glass.

Rhyne walked over to the creature and pulled the tube out from down his throat. The creature coughed slightly, barely conscious, if at all. Rhyne took him up and cradled him in his arms. The creature was only an infant, still just a baby.

Rhyne suddenly looked over his shoulder as he heard a commotion just outside the door. "He's in there," somebody said from outside the door. "The code wont work!", somebody yelled in anguish.

"My bad," Rhyne called to them, waving high in the air. Some of them were trying to fit through the small gap that was once where the glass stood, and then started giving out to others for trying to do it at the same time. Rhyne grinned and began opening a window. Flapping his ears rapidly, he exited through the window. "He's gone!" one of them said, and a few began running down the stairs. Rhyne giggled to himself and flew high up in the sky, over the treetops.

Rhyne looked down toward the small creature in his hand. A long ribbon-like gold ran around his neck like a collar and had two offshoots streaming behind them. His turquoise and white fur looked soft to the touch. The creature opened its red eyes slowly and looked into Rhyne's black ones.

"Welcome," Rhyne told him, the wind flying past them as they flew. "Welcome back to the world, …Sorrow".

* * *

Dun-dun-DUN!

I hoped to make that so as you might just be able to guess who it is just before you find out for real.

Anyways, this chapter was considerably longer, as promised.

I'll normally update at least once every 2 weeks at the weekend. Or you could leave me with the computer over the week-end and feel my wrath. I got the two of these ones done in the space of two days, but I had nothing else to do then. Anyways, we gots no school this friday, but I'm now getting guitar lessons on saturdays. hm...

Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for reading this far. Figh-fives!


End file.
